


Bang Bang

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Detective Noir, M/M, Romance, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung is the hot young bartender who listens to your woes with a kind smile. Jaehyun is the secret agent on a mission, looking for a gorgeous lady in a tight dress and black heels. This sounds like the beginning of a classic spy movie, but this is not a movie, this is real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a dream of Jaehyun being a secret agent and this happened. Also, I love Sehun XD

                If Ian Fleming were alive to continue his James Bond novels, one of them would surely start with a scene like this. A handsome stranger, wearing a dark suit walks into a bar. His leather shoes tap against the floor, like the pitter patter of the rain outside. His face was clean shaven, his eyes were deep and his lips looked like they have been kissed and bitten one too many times. He took his place at the bar counter.

                “What can I get you sir?” Kim Doyoung asked the handsome man before him. He was used to beautiful people coming in and out of NCT Bar, but this young man was a sight to behold. He looked to be around his age, and with the way his suit clung to his body and that expensive Rolex on his arm, he must be doing quite well for himself as well. _Looks like a well-paying customer._

                “Whiskey Sour. Less ice.”

                “Coming right up.” Doyoung nodded, reaching for the bourbon behind him. The bar was quiet that night, with only a few patrons in the booths and another man at the end of the bar. The stage was empty except for a lone grand piano, waiting for someone to play it. The man who is in charge of the piano was named Johnny Seo, and his singer was the beautiful Irene Bae. Her beauty was the talk of the town, and men (not to mention women) come from all over to hear her sing. She was best known for her sultry rendition of Nancy Sinatra’s Bang Bang, all while she had a Bloody Mary in her hand.

                “Quiet night tonight.” The stranger said, his gold watch gleaming beneath the dim bar lights.

                “It is. Perhaps it’s the rain.” Doyoung handed him his drink. “You are new. I have never seen you before.”

                “I’m here to see someone.”

                “Oh? You have a date?”

                “Not exactly.” The man smiled, wiping the edge of his glass with his thumb. “I’m looking for Irene Bae.”

                “Ah, well she’s expected to perform in an hour.” Doyoung tried to hard the disappointment in his tone.

                “Does she have a dressing room? May I see her before the show?”

                “It’s restricted personnel. Are you a friend?”

                “No. I’m just someone who is very concerned for her.”

                “Concerned?” Doyoung raised his eyebrow. “If that’s the case, you better get in line Mr…”

                “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

                “Mr. Jung,” the name rolled of Doyoung’s tongue like soft candy. “I don’t think you would be allowed but if you want you can try.”

                “Thank you.” He pulled out his wallet, took out a few bills and dumped them on the bar table. Jaehyun walked away from the bar towards the backstage door left to the stage. He knocked on the door and entered the room. Doyoung counted the bills in his hand and took the glass back.

                “Who is he?” Kun, fellow bartender and close friend, whispered to Doyoung when he turned around.

                “His name is Jaehyun. He’s looking for Irene.”

                “Another one of her many suitors? Oh her fiancé would not be pleased to hear that.” Kun pulled a face. “You know Sehun is the insanely jealous kind.”

                “I know. Last time he was here he nearly tore off the other man’s neck for just looking at her.”

                “What she sees in that jackass is beyond me.” Kun rolled his eyes.

                “Shh!” Doyoung raised a finger to his lips. “Sehun has eyes and ears all over the place. He could be watching us!”

                “Tch,” Kun clicked his tongue. “Trust our dear bar singer to be engaged to the biggest gang leader in Seoul.”

                The door to the bar opened again, and this time Kun straightened his back and smiled. Doyoung poked him in the shoulder and teased him. “He’s back again.”

                “Obviously he can’t get enough of the martinis I make for him.” Kun blushed as a young man walked up to the bar, his dark hair swept to the other side, with a childlike grin on his handsome face.

                “I don’t think he’s here for the drinks anymore.” Doyoung dodged an elbow in the stomach as Kun quickly pulled himself together to greet his favourite customer. “Hello Sicheng.”

                Kun was now openly flirting with Sicheng, a young college student that just came out not too long ago and is now very much interested in ‘exploring his sexuality’. Doyoung knew that Kun wouldn’t mind helping him with his ‘exploration’, so he left his friend alone and went to clear some tables. There were a few girls in one corner, huddled together while giggling, and a gay couple sitting near the stage, their hands all over each other and they looked like they had a little too much to drink.

                And it was only 10.30pm.

                Doyoung went back to his bar and saw that Jaehyun had exited the backstage door. He was now heading towards the bar. Doyoung thought he was going to go home, so to his pleasant surprise Jaehyun sat down again at the bar, with a few more bills in his hand.

                “Another Whiskey Sour?”

                “How about the house speciality? What have you got?”

                “Well, I do make a mean Purple Motherf*cker.”

                Jaehyun laughed at the name, his deep laugh sending chills down Doyoung’s spine, and the way his eyes crinkled up so adorably. How could it be possible for anyone to do sexy AND cute at the same time?

                “What’s in that drink?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Gin, rum, grape liquor and some vodka with lime juice. Thrown in with some other stuff too.”

                “I’ll have one. Here,” he laid the bills on the table. “And make yourself another one too.”

                “Don’t mind if I do.” Doyoung pocketed the cash and started making the drinks. “How was your meeting with Irene?”

                “Less than stellar.” Jaehyun sighed. “It would be easier if she would just leave with me.”

                “You proposed to her, didn’t you?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You didn’t know she was engaged, did you?”

                “Oh no. I didn’t propose to her.” Jaehyun took the drink on the counter, marvelling at the purple liquor that was floating on the top. “I simply told her that her life was in danger and if she didn’t leave she would be dead.”

                Doyoung dropped everything to stare at Jaehyun. Jaehyun took another sip of the drink, licking his pink lips and Doyoung could feel his pants tighten. _God what I wouldn’t do for those lips to be on mine._

                “Irene is in danger?”

                “Shh,” Jaehyun shushed him. “Don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to raise panic in this bar. The killer may be watching us now.”

                “But if she is in danger we better do something!”

                “Don’t worry,” Jaehyun opened his jacket buttons, revealing a black pistol at his side. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to her.”

                Doyoung was standing there, stunned out of his mind. He felt like someone who was flashed a penis, except this might be worse. A penis he could imagine it as an elongated mushroom but what Jaehyun showed him was a gun. An actual gun.

                “Try to act cool or you’ll raise more suspicion.” Jaehyun told him.

                “Oh. Okay.” Doyoung took a long, hard swig of the Purple Motherf*cker, feeling the dry, hard gin mixed with sweet liquor down his throat.

                “You take your alcohol very well.” Jaehyun said.

                “Not really,” Doyoung said. “Just watch, after this drink I’ll be walking like a zombie that just came to life. That’s why I only mix drinks. I don’t drink them.”

                “Then why did you accept a drink with me?”

                “Because you are handsome and you are paying.” Doyoung wasn’t sure if he was bold or that was the alcohol talking.

                “I’m flattered.” Jaehyun grinned. “You are not a bad looking guy yourself. You must get quite a bit of callers here.”

                “Please.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Everybody is here to see Irene. No one gives a shit about the guy making their drinks and mopping up after them when the night is over.”

                “Oh,” the doors began to open and throngs of people started flooding in to bar. “Looks like everyone is here for Irene’s performance.” Jaehyun said.

                “I have to get to work.” Doyoung turned his attention to other guests that were coming in. Jaehyun got off from the bar stool and walked to other end, hoping to get a closer view of the performance. Johnny Seo got on stage and bowed. Everyone clapped and some began cheering. Johnny sat at the piano, his long fingers playing the keys. Irene appeared in a red evening gown, fitted perfectly against her womanly curves with beaded gems along the bust-line. She looked incredibly beautiful with her red lips and wavy hair framing that angelic face. Jaehyun was clapping alongside the other patrons and even Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at her.

                “Hello everyone.” She greeted. “My name is Irene and my first song tonight is a classic. It was sung by both Julie London and Marilyn Monroe, called My Heart Belongs to Daddy.”

                The crowd was pretty much losing their minds as Irene held the microphone, her soft, sultry voice filling the room and Doyoung was pretty sure the customer in front of him was drooling. Doyoung found himself humming to the music and tapping his feet as he continued his job, cleaning the counter and making drinks.

                Suddenly, he heard the sound of a thousand glasses shattering, a piercing scream and a gunshot penetrated the air.

                “What the…” it was calamity. Customers were now frantic, men and women both screaming. Irene had fallen on stage and Johnny was now trying to lift her up. There were sounds of people punching each other, chairs and tables being flung across the room.

                “It’s a bar fight!” Kun yelled for Doyoung. “Call the police! I’ll escort the guests!”

                Doyoung dialled the police immediately. He grabbed some of the customers and pulled them outside. Just as he was about to go inside to grab another customer, something flew against the back of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

************************

                When Doyoung opened his eyes, he was lying on the pavement just a few feet away from the bar. He immediately felt the back of his head, and sighed in relief when he felt no blood or wound.

                “Doyoung!” Kun helped him up as he struggled to his feet. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine. What knocked into me?”

                “It was a chair,” Kun bit his lip. “It missed it’s target and knocked into you.”

                “What happened? Where’s everybody?”

                “The police and ambulance just arrived. Look.”

                Police were escorting several burly men in handcuffs out of the bar. Doyoung recognized one of them. Sehun, Irene’s fiancé. Or in this case, ex-fiance. Irene was talking to another policeman with a coat around her bare shoulders.

                “What…what happened?” Doyoung and Kun staggered towards the scene of the crime. Jaehyun was talking to another policeman, his coat not with him and the white shirt underneath accentuating his broad shoulders and firm body. How is it that even after being knocked out Doyoung couldn’t resist checking him out.

                “Doyoung,” Jaehyun turned his head to see the young bartender hobbling over. He ran to Doyoung’s side, hands reaching for his head. “Are you okay? Were you injured?”

                “I’m fine. I was knocked out for a little while.” Doyoung reached for Jaehyun’s hands, bringing them down slowly. “What was going on?”

                “It was Sehun.” He said. “Sehun wanted to kill Irene.”

                “What?! Why?!” Kun and Doyoung asked in shock.

                “Sehun runs a drug cartel, and he found out that Irene was the one who leaked some secrets to the authorities. He was going to kill her to get her to shut up.”

                “Oh god Irene.” Doyoung looked at the poor singer, who was still shaking as she gave her testimony. “What about Johnny? Is he okay?”

                “Everyone is fine, no major injuries. The gunshot you heard was a misfire. Luckily I intervened of else Irene would be dead.”

                “You intervened? Are you a policeman?” Kun asked.

                He pressed a finger to his lips, a naughty grin appearing on his lips and a tiny twinkle in his eye. He didn’t need to say anything. Doyoung knew exactly what his occupation was.

                “Great job Jung.” A man came up to shake his hand. “You did a good job tonight.”

                “No problem Lieutenant Lee.” Jaehyun shook back. The lieutenant turned to walk away and from behind him, Irene shrugged off the coat on his shoulders and handed them back to Jaehyun.

                “Thank you,” she breathed. “For saving my life.”

                “It’s part of my job miss.” Jaehyun took the coat back and smiled warmly at her. Doyoung wanted to just die in a corner.

                “I wish there was some way I could repay you.” Her hand reached for Jaehyun’s arm, her fingers playing with the material as her hand ran down his muscular arm. She leaned in close, the ends of her dress dragging against the dirty road. She was batting her eyelashes softly, her lips coming out to form a little pout.

                “No need miss. I’m just doing my part.” He moved her hand away, kissing the back of it politely. Irene smiled and tipped her head down, pulling up her dress as she walked away.

                “You know in classic spy movies, the spy always ends up with the damsel in distress.” Doyoung said.

                “This is not a movie, isn’t it?” Jaehyun put his coat back on. “This is real life. And my life is very different from James Bond’s.” he stepped close to Doyoung, faces now only a few inches apart. Doyoung felt his blood travel down south and his fingers turning cold. He looked at Kun, who only grinned at him and waved his hand.

                “I’ll go check on Sicheng. Bye!” Kun ran away faster than a chicken from a hunter. It was now just Jaehyun and Doyoung, and Doyoung was trying to resist the urge to lean forward and capture those pink lips he had been staring at all night.

                “That explains why you are not taking the girl in your arms, stripping her down while smooth jazz plays in the background.” Doyoung teased, his hand reaching for Jaehyun’s.

                “Is this an invitation to feed into your fantasy?” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand in his, the other hand reaching for a set of keys in his pocket. _BMW. Holy shit._ “If it is, I most certainly won’t refuse.”

                In this not-so classic spy story, the spy ends up with the hot bartender, which may be a better ending than whatever Ian Fleming could come up with.

               

**Author's Note:**

> seriously tho, spy jaehyun sounds so fucking sexy I had to write this. I hope this was good enough! I need to write smut to get this out of my system


End file.
